Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-26152297-20150228021736/@comment-5490337-20150316164249
Why in the world would I want to argue with someone who thinks Eli calling Clare a whore "isn't a big deal"? Might as well, am I right? The entire Eclare storyline in Season 13-14 was a very messed up situation. Eli will and forever will be in the wrong for cheating on Clare, as he did cheat on her while they were still in a relationship. Clare, however, did break up with him before having sex with Drew. I don't even care whether you still consider it disrespectful or whatever; that's your opinion. She broke up. She was single. She had the right to have sex with anyone she wanted. Doesn't warrant Eli to call her a whore, and we all know when he called her a whore, he was passing out a judgement on her sexual life. That's slut-shaming, anyway anyhow. "A woman who is truly sexually confident, will not care if she is called a ‘whore’ or ‘slut’, just like a man who is called a ‘dick’ or a ‘man-whore’ will not care about such remarks because they know they are not hurting anybody, emotionally invested in anybody, or doing any wrong and both will continue to do what is pleasing to them; AND THAT’S FINE! STOP BABYING WOMEN AND SETTING DIFFERENT STANDARDS FOR HOW THE SEXES SHOULD PERCEIVE EACH OTHER! IT’S PAINFULLY PATRONIZING!" Again, that's just your opinion. You're already passing out judgements on what "sexually confident" people should be. If you're still sure you aren't a misogynist by now, maybe you should take a look at your comment again. By the way, calling a man a "dick" isn't slut-shaming a man, it's judging his attitude. Also, if anything, men are rarely ever slut-shamed, and in some cases, actually congratulated for sleeping with so many women. This double standard has occurred throughout history and still exists. "Doesn’t this whole concept strike you as a bit belittling towards women? Holding men responsible for their actions (Ex: When Eli kissed Lenore and cheated on Clare, WHICH HE OWNED UP TO LIKE AN ADULT), but when a woman fucks up, and she’s called out on her behavior (Ex: Clare sleeping with Drew just hours after “breaking up” with Eli over voicemail and Eli calling her a whore when he found out), you baby her and call her a victim of “slut shaming” and DO NOT hold HER responsible for her actions like all members of society should be? That is pure hypocrisy. Women are capable of taking responsibility for their mistakes SO STOP SHELTERING THEM! "Slut shaming" is a fatass double standard against both men AND women." I don't even know how I can continue arguing with you when you still can't see that Clare, technically, is not in the wrong for sleeping with Drew. She is a victim of slut-shaming because she was being judged for her sexual life. Really can't with you, tbh. I agree that she shouldn't have resorted to having sex with Drew so quickly, but that's her choice. Do I have to repeat you again that she was single? Nobody ever said Eli couldn't get angry at Clare. If he did, it would be understandable, but he shouldn't have slut-shamed her. You're totally missing the point. "If you’re gonna cry “SLUT SHAMING!”, then you MUST also take into account all the MEN who are called ‘douchebags’, ‘dicks’, ‘man-whores’, ‘jackasses’ etc., because those are also derogatory terms used by women to shame men of their sexual activities. You must also exclude anyone in a "love triangle" or anything of that emtional nature because it simply doesn't apply to these situtations. Just one of the reasons why the concept of ”Slut Shaming” is incredibly flawed because it refuses to even acknowledge the shaming done by women towards men." "Douchebags", "Dicks", "Jackasses" are not used to shame men of their sexual activities, in fact, they're used more often to judge a man for being an asshole overall. "Man-whore" is barely ever used, and trust me, if anyone ever called Drew a man-whore here, I, along with many others, would also get angry at people for slut-shaming Drew. It's not a double-standard. Reminder that shaming done by women towards men almost never happens. Slut-shaming applies to anyone who judges a person for their sexual life. You wanna know why you probably have this crazy assumption that slut-shaming only applies to women? Maybe because ''so many people and majority of society, media and culture are slut-shaming women in the first place. ''"The only reason Eli knows Clare had relations with Drew was because he believed she was pregnant with Drew’s child. Clare has never told Eli that Dallas kissed her. Clare has yet apologize for continuously using Eli’s mental illness to justify criticizing him every chance she gets when in reality, his affliction has next to nothing to do with said situations (dealing with Cam’s suicide, whoopin’ douchebag Drew’s rude ass, the fire Miles started, calling her a whore, this drama mess SHE created, etc.) Lastly, she was willing to let her child grow up fatherless simply because he made a judgement on her based on the merit of her actions! Wow, you're right Clare, you shouldn't be assessed by the integrity of your actions, that's crazy! -______-. That is pure negligence; it's pathetic! The fact that no one has even tried to start a dialogue about this issue but are still arguing over something as faulty as "Slut Shaming" is worrying and even laughable to me. The level of irresponsibility and immaturity in this girl is critical." If you're pissed no one's started a dialogue already, why don't you look around? Not everyone has the best opinions when it comes to Clare anymore. She's made mistakes, but she'' is a victim of slut-shaming by Eli. It's not wrong for her to assume his mental illness may have played a part. It wouldn't be wrong for anyone to assume that in the first place. She never justified anything he did because of that. Also, Eli created that mess. Clare would never have turned to Drew if Eli hadn't cheated on her in the first place. You wanna talk about pure negligence? Maybe you should look at the way you're making Eli look like an angel. I think Clare has made many mistakes, and maybe you should look around the fandom (especially the DTC), as well. There's a lot of people trying to defend Eli and a whole heck ton of people pissed with Clare. '' "this stupid, impulsive, rude, Clare." '' Please stop denying you're an Eli stan. ''"And to all the douchebag Drew supporters, Clew shippers and Eli haters, I’d like to point out that in FIrestarter (2), in that minute or so that Eli was onscreen after the fire, he did more for that baby than Drew ever did in the entire season LOL. Eli has his shit together, Drew is narcissistic, rude and selfish and would've made a horrible father! He should never reproduce." Actually, Drew, surprisingly, did so much more for that baby than Eli so far. He went through classes for that baby, and even in Smells Like Teen Spirit, he offered to do so many things for Clare. He surrounded so much of his time around that baby that he sacrificed his relationship with Becky. All Eli's done is tell Clare what he plans to do. For all we know, they're going to end up being empty promises. We can't tell yet. IF anything, Drew wouldn't have been as bad a father as we would've thought. "I understand why others may not like Eli for different reasons, but to try this character assassination and demonizing tactic against him over something as petty and faulty as "slut shaming" is ridiculous and you look more childish than Clare and Drew combined." The fact that you are personally attacking anyone who disagrees with you before they even get a chance to argue makes me question why I'm even making this comment.